On a Certain Type of Love
by CatherineA
Summary: Spoilers for City of Heavenly Fire. "Tessa shifted uncomfortably, as if she was not quite sure what she was supposed to do now. And neither was Jace – he didn't exactly feel like hugging her."


Jace remembered the first time he'd actually met Tessa Gray. It was nearly eleven o'clock on a night that had already been emotionally exhausting for him – his wedding. The celebrations were wrapping up, and guests were beginning to leave. Clary had gone off to talk to someone, leaving Jace momentarily alone by the couple's table, a long thing covered in golden cloth.

Suddenly he spotted Clary in the crowd of milling guests. She had another girl about the same age by the wrist, and was dragging her towards Jace. A man floated along behind them, and it took Jace a moment to realize that it was Zachariah. Jace raised his eyebrows in a smirk as they approached.

They stopped in front of him, and Clary released the other woman's hand, grinning. "Jace, this is Tessa," Clary said, "and –"

"Zachariah?" Jace grinned.

Zachariah smiled in return. "I guess it's time that I admit I go by James Carstairs now – once more, I suppose. But I prefer Jem." Jace shook hands with the both of them as Clary explained her connection with the guests – apparently Tessa had been part of Clary's namesake. Fairchild and Gray melded to become Fray.

After a few minutes of conversation, Clary finished and offered to let them get going, but Tessa interjected.

"Actually, do you mind if I speak with Jace for a moment?" she asked. "Perhaps take a walk outside?"

Jace was taken aback. What would she have any reason to talk to him for? But he nodded anyway, knowing it would be rude to refuse (Then again, when had he ever cared about being rude before? It must have to do with Clary, he decided.), and gestured for her to follow him. He glanced over his shoulder at Clary as he made his way outside, only to see her once more absorbed with Zachar – Jem and the few other remaining guests.

Jace held the door, allowing Tessa to pass through. It was cool outside, but not overly chilly for April. The glittering lights of Alicante sparkled in the distance, though they were currently in the rural area of Idris. Gardens spread around the reception hall, and Jace hesitantly began towards one of the paths. Tessa followed.

"So," began Jace. "Are you here with a confession of unrequited love? Or to murder me? Because honestly I'm not in the mood for either. "

Tessa rolled her eyes. "You really are a Herondale."

Jace stopped in his tracks, the glow of the lamps creating shadows on Tessa's face. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked quietly. Hesitation flickered over Tessa's face. "Well?" he said more harshly.

Tessa sighed. "Jace…I'm related to you. Distantly, but I am." Jace let out a short laugh. Tessa sighed. "Jace, this isn't how I wanted to tell you. But I had to eventually. I can explain –"

"Then explain this to me," said Jace. "I spend my entire childhood alone, basically abused by my so-called father. I came to the Lightwoods' and that was better, but I still had absolutely no family, so I was still all alone. And through all of that you just ignored me? Family doesn't do that." Jace was fuming, and a part of him knew that it was because if what she said was true, he would have to face it. He would have to face that he might be able to connect with someone to call family.

Tessa spoke softly. "I didn't know you existed. I was married to your great-great-great-grandfather William. Once my immediate family died, I began to disconnect from the Shadow World. So much so that I did not realize that you existed, much less that you were a true Herondale." Jace shook his head. It was utterly unbelievable. Tessa offered a smile, and Jace was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Jace watched her for a moment: the way she held herself, the sad look in her eyes. She was telling the truth. "It's not your fault," he answered finally.

Tessa shifted uncomfortably, as if she was not quite sure what she was supposed to do now. And neither was Jace – he didn't exactly feel like hugging her.

"So…I'm not alone?" asked Jace.

Tessa began to shake her head and answer, but a head of red curls poked its way out of the door to the reception hall down the path.

"Jace!" called Clary, "We're about to finish the cake without you!"

He nodded at her and waved to let her know that he had heard. Once she'd returned inside, he turned back to Tessa.

"Keep in touch?" she asked.

Jace nodded.

* * *

And keep in touch they did. It began as a text or a short phone call. Sometimes the two of them would meet up at the park or a restaurant. And they began to feel a little bit like family.

The biggest leap in Jace and Tessa's relationship came on the night Jace almost died. The third person at his bedside after Clary and Alec was Tessa. At first Jace couldn't believe she'd shown up, but then he'd only been relieved. She gave him comfort that he didn't know he needed.

And he began to miss her. If he went a while without talking to her, he'd want to. He was able to talk freely with her, he realized. Almost like he could with Clary, but it was different. She had a certain age-old wisdom about her. She understood Jace when he didn't even understand himself.

* * *

And then Tessa was pregnant. She went to Jace, told him first. Mostly because she had no idea how to tell anyone else. Admittedly, Jace wasn't much of a help in that department. She went home and told Jem, of course. And when the couple visited Clary and Jace the next month, she announced it to Clary as well.

The excitement built over the coming months. Isabelle insisted on picking out various rompers. Jem would tell stories of Tessa's James and Lucie and all of the trouble they'd caused. And when it came time for the baby shower, Jace wondered how deep of a hole he'd dug himself. None of this baby stuff made sense to him.

* * *

On April 14, 2014, Willow Kate Carstairs was born. Tessa had opted to give birth at home, which made it easier for Clary and Jace's visit. It was still chilly for the time of year, and Jace could see his breath as he stood outside in the night air waiting for a taxi to come along. Clary nudged herself into his side, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I wonder who she looks more like," Clary said softly. Jace blinked, confused at first. When he realized what she meant, he shrugged. Clary laughed. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

Jace shook his head. "Am not."

Clary rolled her eyes and made to retort, but a taxi pulled up to the curb before she could. The couple climbed in, sitting in silence for most of the ride to Tessa and Jem's New York apartment. They arrived at the door shivering and smiling at a glowing Jem. He ushered them in and hugs were exchanged all around.

"Are you sure Tessa is up for visitors?" asked Clary.

Jem nodded. "Absolutely. She's been waiting for you two."

They moved towards the bedroom. Tessa was lying in bed, a small, sleeping bundle in her arms. She looked up, grinning. Clary immediately rushed towards her, wrapping her in a gentle hug. Jem moved back into the hallway, leaving Jace to stand awkwardly behind Clary.

He couldn't hear the quiet conversation between Clary and Tessa, but took his cue to step forward when the two glanced up at him, smiling. Clary moved back, touching his arm, before leaving him alone with Tessa.

Tessa smiled, glancing between Jace and the bundle in her arms. Hesitantly, Jace took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Want to hold her?" asked Tessa.

"But… she's so tiny," answered Jace. He would never say it out loud, but he severely doubted his abilities when it came to babies. Tessa laughed.

"Willow's a baby, Jace. Of course she's tiny. Don't worry, I'll help you."

Finally, Jace nodded. Tessa transferred Willow to him, showing him how to support the day-old infant's neck and body. After a moment Jace was holding Willow by himself. He hardly dared to breathe as he looked down at the tiny face. To his surprise, she'd woken up.

"She's not crying," Tessa said. "She likes you."

"Everyone likes me," Jace answered distractedly. "Did you name her Willow after Will?"

"Yes," answered Tessa. "We thought it only fitting. Speaking of which…" Tessa trailed off.

Jace glanced up. "What?"

"Will you be the godfather?" asked Tessa. Jace nearly dropped Willow in surprise.

"I – what?"

"Jem and I discussed it, of course. There's no one we'd rather have."

"Not even Magnus?" asked Jace skeptically.

Tessa laughed. "Not even Magnus."

"I would be honored," said Jace after a moment's pause, rocking Willow slightly. Tessa smiled and, to Jace's surprise, wrapped him in a hug. He felt her lips against his hair as she spoke. "Love you," she whispered, her voice shaking slightly. Jace swallowed and leaned into her, careful not to jostle the baby.

"Love you too."

* * *

After a while longer of the four friends gathered around the baby, Jace and Clary took their leave. Various hugs and goodbyes later, they shut the door of the apartment behind them.

Clary smiled as she strolled down the hallway. "What?" asked Jace.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "It's just that that was good practice."

Jace stared at her. Did that mean what he thought it meant? "I – wait, what?"

Clary grinned. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
